Brassieres which incorporate a breast cup construction of a molded or moldable material are becoming more prevalent. One of the advantages of a molded breast cup construction is that is has a more simplified method of manufacture. Normally, using a molded breast cup construction will reduce the number of panels required to define the breast cup since a three dimensional cup form can be formed by a molding step. Traditionally, cups have been formed by stitching a plurality of panels together to define the three dimensional cup form.
However, a breast cup construction of a basic molded form has a reasonably plain appearance. Unlike the traditionally multi panel, sewn form of cup constructions, the molded cup form generally consists of a single panel of material with a foam core and in general does not incorporate significant detailing to enhance the appearance of the breast cup. Furthermore, since the breast cup is of a molded construction, it can be difficult to add to it, by subsequent sewing or stitching, any enhancements to the breast cup construction after it has been formed, especially to regions other than the perimeter of the cup, since such stitching will compress the foam core and may have unappealing visual effects on the appearance of the cup. Furthermore, prior to forming, the pre-form sheet materials do not conveniently lend themselves to the addition of enhancements which can, along with the pre-form, be conveniently molded to define a suitable breast cup shape.
The traditional form of sewn panel breast cup constructions have incorporated panels of contrasting appearance. In particular, such traditional breast cups have included a panel or panels of lace material incorporated with a silk or other general coverage material defining the breast cup construction. But such breast cups are expensive to make due to the higher labor content in the cost of their manufacture.
Molded breast cups are now in common use. But their methods of manufacture must take the final visual appearance of the cup into consideration, particularly the manner in which the perimeter of the cups are finished to enable a visually appealing cup to be formed. One of the aims in manufacturing such cups at low cost is to reduce any stitching. However, at the neck line perimeter region of a cup, a trim and tidy looking edge is necessary. Overlocking stitching is one way to cover the exposed edges of the cup form. However, such stitching is time consuming and may not be desired as it does change the appearance of the cup.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a breast cup of a brassiere and a related method of producing it, which can conveniently incorporate a panel of contrasting appearance in the cup to enhance the outward appearance of the breast cup or which will at least provide the public with a useful choice.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a breast cup of a brassiere including a related method of producing it, which has a trimmed neck line edge that is provided in a manner that overcomes the above mentioned disadvantages or which will at least provide the public with a useful choice.